Hot Flashes
by The Angry American
Summary: Throughout a hot summer day in Megakat City, Callie Briggs is having hot hallucinations about a certain member of the SWAT Kats. What will happen when her fantasies soon turn into reality? Short Jake/Callie story. Warning: Rated M for sex and language, so take caution.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hot Flashes"**

**Rated M for Strong Language and Sexual Content**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with SWAT Kats. And that means the characters as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

100 degrees.

To put it simply, it was nothing but hell in Megakat City. It was so hot that the fur of any resident living in this forsaken city would stick to a sidewalk. It was so hot that if a single kat were to step outside, they would be grilled instantly. There was no break to all of this. It was gonna be scorching hot the next three days.

Somewhere inside the junkyard, Jake Clawson was slumping all throughout the couch, not even daring to go outside. The shade is where he needed to be at this time. By times, he can be a car mechanic, but when it came to action...

...he was moonlighting as a vigilante seeking justice with his best friend Chance Furlong. As Razor and T-Bone of the SWAT Kats, they always took their battles to the skies using their famed TurboKat. Whenever it's machines, monsters, slime creatures, freaky aliens and evil kats looking to make Megakat City into a barren wasteland, they always made their job easy. But sometimes, the slightest of battles can take a toll on the body. Not very easy, but it was the only way to make the city safer from crime.

Jake was all alone in the shop while Chance went out of town for a little while to look for a new air conditioner. Their old one would have worked if it wasn't for Burke and Murray using their air conditioner as a barbecue. This was ridiculous. All alone in a chopshop and he was sweating bullets across his face.

"Ugh, this sucks..." Jake groaned in misery, "When the hell is T-Bone gonna get back with the air conditioner! It's been weeks now!"

Jake looked at the time and back. He was itching with irritation. So far, it's now been three hours and Chance still wasn't back. Suppose there was a mission and he had to go it alone. Of course, he can handle being alone at a time like this.

"I just wish that someone or somebody could make my day a little better, instead of being stranded in this hell hole." Jake groaned to himself again.

But contrary to his words, a glimmer of hope shone upon him...

...but it was in the form of car smoke. Jake responded with another sigh and got off the couch.

"Looks like another customer. This is definitely hell now..." Jake sighed as he left their office, a.k.a. living room.

When he stepped inside the garage however, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hi, Jake."

Jake recognized that voice anywhere. It was in the form of Megakat City's Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs. Somehow, his problems about the heat suddenly went away when he saw her.

"Hey, Callie. Spending another day in hell, I see?" I said to her, greeting on this hot day. But suddenly, my thoughts began speaking to me, _"Forget being in hell, I'm suddenly in heaven now!"_

"You're kidding. My pink convertible broke down on me again! I'm supposed to be at the grand opening of the MegaKat City Library of Congress and I can't be caught dead driving this piece of burnt excrament!" Callie complained about her problem._  
_

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." Jake sighed with disappointment, "Let's see what's wrong with your car this time."

Jake began to open up the hood to Callie's vehicle when suddenly...

...black smoke began to blast Jake right in the face. Good thing he closed his mouth because inhaling something so dangerous as black smoke could nearly cause injury to the lungs, or worse than that... death.

"Geez, it feels worse than having to sit near a chain smoker!" Jake gagged a bit.

"No kidding. I can't stand those kind of people sometimes." Callie nodded in unison.

"Look, why don't you sit somewhere where I can get this little problem taken care of?" Jake said to her in reassurement, "I don't want this kind of smoke to ruin your beauty on a day like this."

"Awwww, Jake. You're such a gentleman..." Callie cooed a bit while giving Jake a peck on the cheek.

As much as this shocked the skinny, yet smart member of the SWAT Kats, Jake was actually comfortable by that little kiss on the cheek.

Callie managed to sit in a chair next to the magazines sitting on the table. Maybe a good little read would make time pass by. Mostly some of the magazines Callie ever found were sports magazines, but she wouldn't bother finding out the scores just in case.

As she was reading on, Jake spoke to her from a far.

"Hey, Callie... you don't mind if I can take my shirt off from here, do you? It's getting a little hot wearing this."

Wow, his words felt a little awkward. I'm certain that Callie was fine with the business clothes she was wearing. But why did Jake choose the time to be uncomfortable with the clothes he'd been wearing. It made him feel dirty from all of the cars he's been fixing. But if that's what he wanted...

"Go right ahead. I don't mind." Callie smiled to him.

Feeling Callie's approval, Jake managed to get his shirt off and throw it next to the tires. But when Callie looked up to him, she was shocked and surprised of what the Deputy Mayor saw.

He saw Jake's entire six pack gleam in the hot sun.

Callie couldn't help but blush. Who ever knew Jake felt ripped? After all, it must be from the hard work. It was the upside to being a hero. Having to reach physical perfection was a must-have. And to think T-Bone had the muscles of the group. Jake's body was almost like a greek god, but more hotter.

Jake was looking at Callie, who was trying to read the magazine and not be distracted by him. But he knew that Callie was watching her with his mind. He knew all along.

"You mind if I also take my pants off, would you?" Jake said to her yet again.

Callie was being a little creeped out by his words, but why should he? She couldn't deny that Jake was sexy on the inside of his clothes. She wanted to admit it, yet she couldn't blare it out.

"G-go... go right ahead..." Callie stuttered nervously.

Feeling her approval again, Jake managed to undo his zipper and sent his pants reeling down his ankles.

Callie looked at him and blushed. My god, was she being turned on by him? That couldn't be possible.

Those muscular legs that fit his form very well, alongside that toned butt of his. Jake's figure almost resembled a hunky male model. Jake wasn't even trying to fix Callie's car as a matter of fact. It was almost like if he was fixing it with his hidden sexiness.

Callie almost had the urge to touch herself sexually. Maybe a nice tender touch of the loins would make her day worth satisfying. She wanted to see what Jake would look like without her boxers off. If he did what Callie thought Jake was going to do, she would scream out loud like a crazy Japanese fangirl.

"Hey, Callie..." Jake spoke up to her.

"Yes, Jake...?" She moaned lightly as her thoughts came up to mind, _"Please take your underwear off..."_

"You don't mind if I can take my underwear off, would you?"

Callie couldn't believe it! He actually said those words that came out of his tender lips. She was shooting up in cloud nine now!

"Yes... please do..."

Hearing that approval once again, Jake's claws reached out for the elastic of his underwear. Gently, yet slowly, he slid them down between his legs. Callie's heart couldn't believe the size of Jake's erection.

It was clearly nine inches and it was hung perfectly. Heck, it was almost hung like a Christmas tree without the ornaments on.

"So... perfect..." Callie thought to herself, falling madly in love with Jake's rock-hard body.

Staring at Jake's entire package while he was leaning and flexing on the hood of the smoky convertible, forced Callie to lick her lips seductively. Those hormones were getting to her again. And there was no way to stop her from getting her hands on Jake.

_"I want... I want him inside me..."_ Callie thought to herself, staring at Jake's hard-on like it was some sort of magnet. Boy, did she want it real bad.

After flexing for the beautiful deputy mayor, Jake got off the car and approached Callie with his little friend still hung like an elf.

"Callie?" he said to her with a whisper.

"Yes, Jake?" She replied with a dreamy expression on her face. She wasn't dreaming this time around...

...or was she?

Jake kept on calling her name repeatedly and repeatedly like he was telling Callie something.

When she opened her eyes however, she was shocked to realize that she was in fact dreaming! Hell, she was daydreaming as a matter of fact.

Jake was no longer naked. In fact, he was still in his original mechanic clothes. He was only saying her name, just to wake her up.

"Callie?" Jake shouted.

"Oh, crap!" Callie said, screaming a bit out of fear, "Jake, you frightened the hell out of me..."

"Sorry about that. And I'm sorry about your car, though." Jake replied with a hint of disappointment, "Your car battery's gotten overheated and it's now dead. You'll probably have to wait a couple of days until you can get a new one. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh, um..." Callie stuttered again. She still couldn't get sexy naked Jake out of her mind.

"Is everything okay with you?" Jake said in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get any sleep last night." Callie said while she was looking at her watch, "Well, look at the time, I gotta get going to that grand opening! Don't wanna be late!"

Out of panic, Callie decided to walk out in the hot sun, trying to shake her dirty thoughts clean off.

"But it's hot out there! Aren't you gonna get sunburned?" Jake shouted to her far away.

"I'll be fine! I've been in intense heat like this! I think I can take my chances!" Callie shouted back before she left the junkyard.

Jake would have given her the chance to offer her a ride in one of the cars he and Chance had been fixing, but since Callie was gone, it was no use now.

"What on earth has gotten over her...?" Jake said in thought. Something tells him that Callie's not acting like her usual self...

* * *

**Well, that was easy. I was thinking of making this either a three-shot or a four-shot. Either way, it's gonna get hotter as it goes on.**

**What will happen to Callie next? Find out next chap.**

** Until then, America rules! That and the rock group of the 70's. I just love "Sister Golden Hair"...**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hot Flashes"**

**Rated M for Strong Language and Sexual Content**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with SWAT Kats. And that means the characters as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Callie's office. Not many things happened in here. Sure, there were things like a computer, a fan, some magazines and dartboard, whenever the Deputy Mayor got a bit tired. And not to mention the liquor cabinet which was hidden from under the cabinet. Other from that, it looked like your typical everyday office.

It was nearly 10 p.m. as the office door opened. To no surprise, it was Callie Briggs herself. She was now sweating like a pig being roasted by a grill from hell. Maybe she lied to Jake. She definitely couldn't handle the heat.

"Well this is perfect... just perfect!" Callie said with a groan as she tossed her pink jacket at the coat rack. It missed by the way.

She tried to turn on the AC, but it just wasn't working. Alongside the broken-down car and broken air conditioning, this proved to be Callie's worst day of all time. And it was only starting to get worse, considering that the whole entire weekend was gonna be a three-day heat wave.

"Son of a bitch..." Callie muttered to herself while she sat on her favorite chair, "Some crappy day this turned out to be..."

Being bored out of her mind, Callie decided to go to the only friend she now had:

The bottle.

She opened up her hidden liquor cabinet (which she hides from Mayor Manx), and brought out a glass of Jack Daniels. With her cup, she poured the remains of that sacred alcoholic liquid into her glass. She carefully drank away her problems, but it still wasn't solving anything.

"Well, at least that'll make me feel better for now..." Callie sighed as the heat was getting to her.

This time, it was from her white collared, long sleeved shirt. She didn't want to break it open, but she didn't have a choice. She needed to get cooled down. Callie took her claws and managed to pop up her shirt a bit.

"Now this is better..." she whispered to herself. With her gorgeous cleavage shining in the moon's light, Callie managed to kick her feet up in the desk and take a little rest in her chair.

She was now resting comfortably like a hermit resting through a cloud. That sure was one comfortable chair she sat on. And the best part was that it was a massaging chair. That way her rump would be much warmer, even though she was still devastatingly hot.

Callie rested her head to the side and sighed.

But something strange was going on with her.

She took her claws and started to caress her own face with it. Oh, how she felt her soft fur caress right around her claw. Her skin was always this beautiful, even in a workplace like this.

Callie proceeded by licking her own lips and feeling her large chest, massaging it all around. She pressed and squeezed them all around in a circular motion. The mood she was now in was strange. Those strange actions she was doing in her sleep...

She wasn't normal. In fact, this explanation for this strange trance, can be explained by one word which was coming out of her lips.

"Jake..."

Of course, she wouldn't forget what happened this afternoon. All of those sudden hot flashes she been suffering were all about Jake Clawson. She imagined his lean naked body crawling up on her like a spider. She dreamed of feeling his touch around her fur.

Her claws went down to her waist and to another place where she probably didn't expect.

Callie's left hand slowly slid inside her pink skirt. And just like the motion of a beautiful pond...

...she started to gyrate her hand to her 'special place'. This sent a warm feeling through her groin as if a blast of warm air was shooting at her dress. But out of nowhere, she started to moan Jake's name in pleasure.

She started slow, letting her claws circle her sugar walls for the time being, but she started to go at a normal pace, which shot adrenaline inside her loins. Her body started getting hot and her moans started to increase as time went on.

"Jake... fuck me... FUCK ME...!" Callie moaned again. Her thoughts of Jake's entire manhood plunging deep inside her walls got her hot and bothered. Her rubbing speed increased, which made her vibrating go fast and furious. But that would end up being her breaking point.

She could feel an explosion going on at any moment. With all the rubbing she's been doing, it was about milliseconds away from reaching a rapturous orgasm. Her eyes rolled the back of her head and pleasure and in safety, for the time has already come.

"I'm gonna... I'M GONNA...!" Callie moaned once again, but it was loud and roaring.

But seconds before she could reach her climax...

...Mayor Manx opened the door on her!

"Deputy Mayor, I got some more files I want you to-" Mayor Manx said before he looked to Callie in shock, "OH, GOOD HEAVENS!"

"AGGGGGH!" Callie yelped in surprise.

To add insult to injury, she suddenly fell out of her seat at the same time she came! She was bothered, scared and pretty much agitated that Mayor Manx would interrupt her precious moment!

Mayor Manx was also scared and bothered that he caught Callie like this. His glasses were this close to falling on the floor. Luckily, he managed to catch them in time. But he cringed when Callie popped up out of the desk and gave him such a death glare.

"I am so sorry, Miss Briggs!" Mayor Manx responded in hesistance, "I didn't know you would do such things as well... that. If you only wanted time with yourself, you could've said something! I mean, you could've locked your door-"

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Callie shouted angrily to the Mayor. In response, she threw the Jack Daniels bottle over Mayor Manx's head, breaking in pieces. Luckily, it missed.

"I'll, uh-" Mayor Manx stuttered nervously, "I'll j-just send these files to you t-tomorrow then..."

After the Mayor ran out of her office crying, Callie was huffing and puffing out of stress. Her images of a sexy naked Jake had disappeared... for now. And she had Mayor Manx to blame for that.

"Great... now I gotta go clean up broken booze..." Callie sighed to herself, as she sat back down in her seat.

But she was a little more bothered when she realized only one thing...

...she was sitting on her own love juices. The juices she was squirting out from her little 'moment'. This only made Callie more embarrassed as she placed her hands on top of her forehead in shame.

"But first... I'm gonna need a shower..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

**Well, that was stupid of Mayor Manx to walk in on her nice moment. I should think about kicking his ass for the fun of it.  
**

**What will happen next chapter? I'm not giving you any details, though. But trust me, you will love it.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Hot Flashes"**

**Rated M for Strong Language and Sexual Content**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with SWAT Kats. And that means the characters as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The sound of snoring was surrounding around the garage.

Quite frankly, Jake was sick and tired of having to wait for Chance to come home with the new air conditioner. It had been seven hours since he left. And so far, Chance promised his friend that he wouldn't be gone long.

What a let down. He told Jake that he'd only be back for an hour, and so far... it felt longer. It's as if Jake were waiting for a whole year, heck, even waiting for a whole decade.

"Geez, where in the heck is Chance gonna get here...?" Jake sternly yawned, "He'd better be taking a shit the size of a boxing glove."

The sweat was getting to him like he was getting trapped in a dutch oven. Man, even by nightfall, it was still blazing hot. To top it all on the shit sundae, there was no chance for any cooldown whatsoever. It was gonna be all heat for the next three days with no break.

The heat was so unbearable to Jake, that he decided to take a nap in his favorite chair, in hopes that time will go faster. All Jake had to do was to slowly close his eyes without a single worry in the world. And he did...

...for just a little while. Only a few seconds after he closed his eyes...

...Chance kicked in the door and finally brought home their brand new air conditioner, alongside some tasty chow mein in addition.

"Knock knock! I'm finally home!" Chance exclaimed, awaking Jake out of his chair.

"It's about time you got here..." Jake scowled a little, "Where in the heck where you? I've been waiting a long time being trapped in this hell-hole of heat!"

"Dude, I wish I could've been here sooner than later, but the truck broke down over and over again." Chance explained to his partner carefully, "It took me forever to restart the car, knowing that I now got my hands full with a burnt battery. Hard to believe that car batteries are being recalled. So strange."

"And then what happened after that?" Jake said while grabbing a can of cold hard milk in the fridge.

"I've been asking for help for a few hours until I managed to get some help by two kats gone temporarily blind." Chance explained once again, "They were willing to restart my car if they could connect their battery with mine. It would have worked if they would've used the battery nuts instead of my nipples! My pecs hurt so much, it looked like if they got skinned by an indian."

"Ouch, sounds like it hurt." Jake cringed for a bit, while grabbing one of the chinese food boxes.

"You're kidding me. Basically it took them an hour to get it right. Our truck ran smoothly like a blender." Chance chuckled, "And then, I had to take a shit the size of a boxing glove, followed by me getting us some chinese food. And that's why I came home late."

"Well, at least you finally got the new AC." Jake replied, already stuffing his mouthful of noodles.

"Indeed. We got cooldown and chow! Better way to end this day on a high note, huh?" Chance winked to his partner.

"It's definitely worth it, my man." Jake winked back. They both toasted to the night with two cans of cold hard milk filled with chow mein and the fresh cool air blowing at their faces. This night was gonna be worth it.

_**Few hours later...**_

It was now 11:00 p.m. at night. So far, this night definitely wasn't worth it for Jake. And why wasn't it?

Everything was going good. He had air, cold milk and chinese food. But what sucked about this was the fact that Jake's stomach started cringing in pain. Maybe it was because he drank way too much milk or because he ate fast than his partner. It was maybe one of the other.

"Ughhhhh, damn milk getting to me..." Jake grunted in his sleep. He kept tossing and turning, hoping for a good position to sleep. He tried sleeping to the left and to the right, but it was all pointless from here.

So the smart thing Jake did was lay on his back. Hey, at least it was better than nothing. He relaxed with his face in his pillow and nodded off.

"Ahhhh... that's better. That should stop the bellyache..." Jake muttered in his sleep.

His body drifted off, but his spirit went in dream mode.

The next minute, Jake found himself in an empty room. It was pitch black at first, but he soon found a chair that was all lit in red. It wasn't surprising since there was a sign up top that read 'Sit here'. Jake got the message clearly and sat.

"Well, this is strange... " Jake muttered silently as he patiently awaited in the dark.

He looked a little alone, truth be told. Just him, sitting in a chair surrounded by red lighting. What a weird situation. It was almost like if Jake was being interrogated at first.

But he was caught by surprise by the red lighting again when it lit on a stripper pole. Crap. Jake couldn't be dreaming that he was in some strange strip club, couldn't he?

Thinga got interesting when a black siloulette approached the stripper pole. She was dressed casually but she had her business jacket carried over her shoulder. Jake couldn't believe his own eyes of who grabbed on to the pole just now.

"Hi, Jake..."

That purring voice of hers could be identified as one Callie Briggs. Jake felt a little surprised and amazed.

"Callie? W-what are you doing here?" Jake stuttered.

Callie didn't reply at first. That's because she put her finger to Jake's lips for a little bit of silence.

"Don't talk. Just watch, okay...?" She whispered, making Jake's spine chill in pleasure.

Callie separated from him so that she can pull off her latest moves.

She grabbed on to the pole and sexily bent over for him. For added fun, Callie put her claws and caressed her own legs. Those furry, yet silk legs that when you touch them, you'd melt instantly. And Jake's insides were melting on impact. His heart beated faster than the TurboKat itself.

She spoke to Jake while she was still bending over for him.

"So... like what you see...?" Callie whispered.

"Oh... oh hell yeah..." Jake chuckled, still hoping to see more of her.

And lucky for him, he was gonna get more of her. Callie could look at the face that Jake was feeling. She knew that she wanted him.

She laid back on the pole. And using her claws, she ripped open her white-collared shirt to reveal her succulent 34DD breasts. Jake's eyes popped like an air bag. No wonder Callie always wore those suits that showed less cleavage. Maybe it was just about time that Callie sexed things up a little bit. Using her seductive charm, Callie grabbed her own chest and caressed them, only to tease Jake.

"Mmmmmmm... you like these?" Callie smiled down on him.

"I... I do..." Jake smiled back, trying his best to catch his breath.

"You're gonna like this one..." She murmured.

Then, she turned around again, only to show her soft furry tail to Jake. Of course, everyone knew that Callie had a nice tail the side of MegaKat City. But Jake wanted to see more of her tail. Seeing her smile, Callie took his claws and stripped off her skirt, revealing to be a nice white thong, complete with that amazing badonkadonk.

Jake saw that amazing sight like a masterpiece. No matter how bad he wanted to look away (which he can't since he was enjoying this), he couldn't help but stare at her marvelous form. It was stupid that he didn't notice something stiff growing out of his pants right now, but that didn't matter to Jake anymore.

Callie was doing stuff to the pole even Jake could've even imagined of seeing. She was slowly bumping, grinding and licking the pole seductively. She kept on doing it over and over again until Jake got hard. Of course, he would've imagined a very different story if that was Jake's erection Callie was going after.

She separated from the pole a bit so that she can look down on Jake. His heart intensified and his blood heating up. Jake was about to lose it tenfold.

"So... you wanna see them...?" Callie whispered to Jake as she caressed her breasts in a teasing fashion.

"Hell yeah..." Jake whispered back in anticipation.

"You really wanna see them...?"

"Please..." He said, feeling a lustful chill in his spine.

"Okay..." Callie smiled in approval, "Close your eyes..."

Jake did what she said, and closed his eyes. He was feeling ecstatic, just like a kid in a birthday party.

Licking her lips, Callie snapped her bra in half and tossed it in Jake's forehead. He felt a crazy blush beam around his face.

"Is this my surprise?" Jake chuckled.

"That's just my bra. Get ready to see your big surprise." Callie laughed flirtatiously, "Open your eyes, Jake..."

With a gleeful smile, Jake opened his eyes, but much to his surprise...

...he wasn't looking at Callie's rack.

It was his wet sheets!

"AGGH!" Jake screamed silently. It happened to be one of his wet dreams. Those wet sheets were filled with Jake's own semen, and he felt embarrassed about it. He was 23 years old and he didn't have any right to do that, especially if it was accidental!

Luckily, he screamed to a minimum to where that sound didn't wake his partner up.

_"This is great. One moment of happiness and I end up wetting the bed..."_ Jake thought to himself, _"Maybe I should get out and clear my mind."_

Without Chance even knowing, Jake managed to take off the sheets, roll them into a ball, and sneak out of their room like a stealthy ninja. But as he opened the door with a creaking sound...

"Jake?"

He stopped for a moment. He knew that voice anywhere.

It wasn't surprising since that voice came from none other than his good buddy, Chance. Of course, it was a muffling sound since he was still sleeping.

"Jake, where you going?" Chance muffled again.

Jake didn't want Chance to know about his little 'problem', so he needed to make up a quick excuse.

"I'm going to the store to get some milk." Jake said, lying deep down.

"Why? We already have some milk. Just go back to bed..." Chance warbled lazily.

"I gotta stock up, Chance." Jake sighed impatiently, "You never know what will happen when the Apocalypse begins. If we managed to live, we'd be drinking nothing but scum, and I don't want that."

"Okay, then. While you're at it, bring me some donuts as well." Chance muffled again.

He waited for Jake to respond, but he didn't get an answer. Jake already left before he could hear his partner what he wanted.

"Jake. Jake?" Chance said, awaking to the sight of his missing partner, "Heh. Probably wet the bed again."

Chance went back to bed, laughing in Jake's expense due to his bed-wetting problem.

* * *

**What can I say? Jake can't help himself. What will happen next in this little escapade?  
**

**Until then, stay tuned for next chapter! ^_^**


End file.
